Spiderman with Kitty Pryde love chritmas
by DiazH2xtrem
Summary: Well this is a love story of Peter Parker spiderman with Kitty Pryde of the x-men i hope you enjoy and love this history


Spiderman (Peter Parker) with Kitty Pryde christmas special

**IN THIS COMIC THE AVENGERS FANTASTIC FOUR AND A LOT OF X-MEN KNOW WHO SPIDERMAN IS PLEASE ENJOY **

**Avengers Towe**

It was the christmas night and in the avengers tower there was a party a christ mas party and practically all the héroes were there the avengers the x men the fantastic four practically every héroe was there even our friendly neighbor spiderman

Man what I am doing here I'm not in the mood for this man is chritmas and I'm alone aunt May gor out of town for a emergency metting and well let's not better start with the love life maybe I should go

Wats up Peter what's going on why so loney a blod haire guy it was the human torch said to Peter why the face like that I'ts christmas i didn't invite you for you to be all depres and well like roght now you are roght now come on here drink something and go to talk with some ladies look the're x chicks o some avengers chicks come on dude let's talk to them

Come on turch I'm not in the mood i think i better go to my house i just today don't feel like parting

Ohhhhh come on dude a stupid girl break you're heart and you act all emo and if I'm honest that Mj I didn't really like her she was kind of a bitch

Wow you really don't want to see me sad Peter said to Jonny Of course you're my man my fríen mi compadre

Well a drink will not hurt me Peter said with a little smile as he see how his friend try to make him get happier

That's the spirit now let's go Jonny said really entusiastic A only one more thing no girls I'm not in the mod for that ok Peter said really serius

Oh you're killing me man Jonny said with his face of disapointment well at east let's grab a drink

**In other place of the party**

Really sugar i don't know why you didn't want to come i fis chritmas the happiest day of the year a girl with black and White hair said I't was rouge of the x-men

Well maybe because I'm jewish and i don't celebrate christmas brwon hair girl said and I'm not in the mod for this Kitty said in a kind of sad mod

Ohhhhhh come on girl Logan and Scott let us come to this party don't waste this opportunity being all sad and mad for you're guys trobles and let's just have fun Roug said as she push Kitty

Ok let's go Kitty said as she put a smile in her face as she and rouge get in the party

As in the party all the héroes were having their kind of fun the Smart guy likehan mccoy and hank pyn tiny stark and mr fantastic were talking about science stuff wolverine and the caotain america were talking about their old time with the profesor the thing hulk Thor hercules were in some arm pulse fight and the wasp the invisible woman and some wefre talking in the livingroom laughting and well every héroes was practically with a little group in some part of the party

As Peter was with the turch watching how he got turn down by practically every heroine in the party right now just being turn down by pixie

And what she told you this time Peter said to Jonny as he come

Ohhhh she has a boyfrien this is you're fault you know webs Jonny said to spiderman

Really and How is that Peter said whit a really wondering face

It's you're actitud dude you're not a good wing man dude come on you have to get over that red hair bitch and just start again como on Jonny said

Nahhhh I'm just not in the mood dude Peter said with a little Grimm in his mouth I'm going for something to eat

Ohhhhh come on don't act all emo Jonny said as at the same time acroos the room really don't be all emo suga it doesn't fit you well Rouge said to Kitty as she was in a kind of a mood come on I'm just not in the mood

Ohhh come on suga you just need some love and here are alot of héroes that look really good in spandex Rouge said

Kitty just look at her with really you're too drunk eyes really Rouge I'm not in the mood I'm going to go for something to eat if you want something

No tan you sugar hip but prepare because I'm gonna find you a pretty superhéroe boy

Sure Rouge Kitty said as walk away Rolling her eyes walking to the food table as Kitty Pryde start tincking man she is relly annoyng when she is kind of drunk but she is right a need somebody but not just somebody

At the other corner of the table somebody who actually loves me and gets me Peter Parker was tinking at the same time as he was walking I need somebody who gets me and not only for Peter Parker but also for my hero side

Somebody who can get that i also have another life to live a life that i can't denied Kitty was thinking as she keep walking throuht the table somebody

Who doesn't despite foe what I am who can get what's the felling of well being like me being Peter as he keep walking

Diferent somebody who i just can feel safe and can talk and kiss and Kitty tought

Take to dates and be whit her and Peter tought

LOVE both tought as tthey keep walking throught the table as they keep walking Ohhhh look the last corndog both thought as the both rush

As both hands touch at the same time for the corndog

Ohhh sorry both said at the same time as they look each other and just that look was enough for making a little spark

Ohhhh sorry take it Peter said as he blush a little No i'ts okay you can have it Kitty replye as she blush to a little no i insist you can have it Peter insisted ohhh thank you but you can take of you're hand so i can eat it

Ohhhh right as he realiza that the two of them were holding hands for alittle now Sorry Peter said blush

No it's ok Kitty said a little blush too if you want you can have half of the corndog

Yeah I would really like to Peter said

And I'm Kitty Pryde by the way Kitty said you're one of the x-men Peter said amazed

Yeap and you are because you're voice sounds really familiar to me

Well I'm Peter Parker and well YOU'RE SPIDERMAN Kitty said all exited

Yes a little more quiet How did you know Peter said with a little low voice

Well first of all every avenger x men and fantastic four member know who you are Kitty said with a smile in her face

Well yeah i get that the fantastic four and the avengers know my identity i practicaly am part of those teams but how the x men know it

Well first because I hack in the avengers information with Logan card and well i saw it there and there was one time when you make a team up with us and you gota ll hurt and well i didn't watch you're face at all but it's allfight i hope you're not really mad Kitty said at looking that maybe she mess things up

Well no actually no I'm impressed that you were able to get in the avengers files and how you did it he said in a relly surprising voice

Well you have to Kitty said as she hear a voice a little drunk saying her name KITTY KAT wher hop are you? An at the same time Peter also hear a voice Webs come i need you're help are you also a little drunk

Ohhhhhhhh no bout said as they look at each other let me guess drunk annoying friend Peter said as he look at Kitty

Not usually but yes today Kitty said Ok follow me Peter said as he grab Kitty's hand

As bot go to a door o come on it's loock Peter said Not for me Kitty said as she phase the two of them throw the door

Wow what just happen Peter said I just phase us throw the door that's kind of my ability Kitty said to Peter well that's an awesome power you must change you're molecular weight that's really awesome

Wow you just figured that out you must be a kind of genius Kitty said all exited

Well i trye to be but I trie the best Peter said with a smile in his face as both of them are still grabbing hands

And now were we go Kitty ask I have an idea como on let's go Peter said as they start walking and still together garabbed of their hands

Were are we going you just wait her grab me strong Peter said as Kitty hug him strong he start crawling to the top of the avengers tower ready her w ego Peter said as the two of them reach the top of the tower

It's really cold Kitty said as she start frotting her hands to get worm As sudden she felt someting being put in her shoulder here have my jacket it's worm Peter said as he put his jacket in her shoulders a kind of spiderman logo jacket

you're not gonna have cold Kitty said a little blush of how nice Peter was si nice to her No don't worry for me I'm okay and tell me Kitty how is to be a X-men Petr ask as the two of them sit on the corner of the building

Well it's really cool and all for the part of helping a lot of people and all but at the end it's really hard because all the hate that a lot of people shot at one just for being diferent and well that really kind of affect my social life and all it's hard you know

I can imagine Peter said as he put his hand in Kitty's shoulder but atleast you have you're Friends in your manssion?

Well yeah it's really good but doesn't help in the romance life and all trust me

Why Peter ask her with a kind of bervous look

Because sometimes doesn't work out and it's kind of awkard because you still live together and there was this guy one star something he turnd out to be a total stardouchebag

A star guy from the space wow that sound like a intersting story Peter said ina surprise tone

Not really it turno ut to be totally lame and patetic and you Peter mmmmm….. Peter it's kind of ironic

Whta's ironic Peter ask whit a really question mark face Nothing but how about you? How is to be the amazing ultimate spectacular spiderman?

Wow those actually sound good for a title well it's really normal I live with my aunt and well she had and emergency and go out of town so I'm kind of alone this cristmas and well I don't have to many driends exept for some in the school and well the human torch and some avengers

And you're lov life Kitty ask a little worried thinking that might be someone else

Well in that area Peter expression change well there was someone but at the end she show her real colors and didn't en well Peter said with grin in his mouth Why Kitty ask him as she put her hand in his shoulder this time Wells he couldn't handle the entire thing of spiderman and all of that and at the end she show Who she actually was and well we finish and i don't think i want to go there again i kind of hate redhair now

Well to look the love life it's not to good for us the superhéroes ehhhh Kitty said kind of jocking

Wow look at this view is just beutifull from here look at it it's just beutifull the city all cover with snow and just so quiet it's just beutiful Kitty said as she keeps watching the view

Yeah it's really beutifull Peter said as he was staring at Kitty with a smile in his face

As sudden start snowing look snow Peter said as he look at the snow fall the view just got better Kitty replied yeahhhhhh it does Peter also tell her

As sudden Kitty Pryde and Peter Parker start looking at eachother as they start to get closer and closer as they can feel the worm breath of one and another as their lips meet in a really Deep kis as Kitty put her arms arround Peter and Peter just grab her from her hipand get her closer to him as the two separate tl take air

AHHHHH AHHHHHH I'm sorry Kitty said I just I don't know what happen and I just Kitty couldn't finish as soudenly a pair of lips met her again It was Peter Parker spiderman again she couln't believe he start kissing her again as they pull back again to take air You don't have to be because I'm not Peter said if I'm honest i haven't feel like this with nobody Kitty and i bet you feel the same and I just had to do it

Kitty just blush as she hear what Peter just said well the you will have to take me to a date ehhh because I don't usually do this whit the boys Kitty said as she smile as Kitty and Peter's foreheads were touching as the two were together

Ok you just say it and there's no turning back ehhh Peter said as he just grab Kitty's hand

No way I won't turn down Kitty says as she thight Peter's hand Ok now let's go back to the party that is gettig really cold in here Peter said as he stand up and offer his hand to Kitty as she take it she pahse her and Peter to get back to the party as the two get down the party was already over a lot of heroes already leave and the x-men were preparing to leave let me go with my Friends I come back in a minute Kitty said Ok I'll go see my Friends to to see how their doing see you in a minute

As Kitty walk to her Friends she realiza that they're preparing to go so she really fast grab a napkin and start writting something

Hey suga hip where where you the entire party don't tell me you miss the party or you go party with a boy or you were all emo alone tipe Rouge said to Kitty

Kitty i think you really drink a lot o come on suga i barbely drink Rouge said i don't think so Rouge you are way over the line Logan said as he is behind of her and were where you Kitty well doesn't matter and prepare because we are going

You can't wait a little i have to do somethingwhat you have to do

Webs whta's up dude where were you i couldn'y find you Jonny said to Peter Well i was having a really good talk Peter answer with a smile in his face well i don't know where you were but you want a ride home in the fantastic mobile thanks man i will accept Peter said as he was looking for Kitty

Well then let's go Torch said yeah okay just wait a minute torch Peter said as he was looking for Kitty

Kitty let's go Logan said wait Logan i just have to Kitty said as she was interrupted to what Kitty warever it is you can do it later as she was being a little push by logan she felt sad because she couldn't give her mail to Peter as she walk throught the door she just hit someoneOhh sorry i Just Kitty said as she was interrupted Don't be It was Peter Parker she just puta smile in her face

Ohhhhh look Jonny and Rouge said as the both point at the mistletoe that was hanging in the door

Well you know the tradition Jonny as Rouge says yeah it's the tradition kiss kiss

We don't have tiem to this Logan said as he was going for the arm of Kitty but before he could do it everybody just gets stunned because the watch how Peter Parker aka spiderman starts kissing Kitty Pryde and not only a kis it was a really good kiss for just see it you could see how it was not a normal kiss it was a kiss between people who are something that have a conecction as Peter and Kitty stop kissing Peter said something to Kitty and really fast Logan pull Kitty and take her and Rouge and the rest of the x men to the x-jet

REALLY KITTY I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT IN TO YOU FOR DOING THAT YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLES Logan was screamming as practicaly very x-men was talking about what just happened

As Kitty was smilling and she was heating whit Peter's spider like jacket and so what you and web did in the roof of the avengers tower you're goons go out in a date As Kitty just look at her in a shocking face

Sgar maybe I'm drunk but not blind but don't worry i won't tell anybody and what did you do nothing we just connect as she lay and smile

And dude you're going to see the x-chick again after all you spend the entire night with her in the rooftop and don't tell me you didn't because i know you dude and what you did in the door you don't do it unless you have a connection and you have it Jonny said smilling as they were in the fantastic car

Well let me tell it was just beutifull Peter say as he lay in the sit and just take a paper from his pants and smile

**SOME MINUTES AGO IN DOOR UNDER THE MISELTOO**

As they separate from the kiss Peter whisper to Kitty's ear keep the jacket you will return it to me in our date

Ok Kitty whisper to as she put a piece of paper in Peter's hand

**Now**

As the two are laying down smiling the two at the same time said I just thin that **I'm in love **Peter grabbing the paper whith Kitty's email and number and Kitty just hugging Peter jacket

**Well i jus love to write this fanfiction hope you like it and add to favorite and follow my other story x-avengersand pleas follow me in Facebook youtube and denviart that i'm panning to make this story and my x-avengers story in comics so if you want to see this in comics follow mw in the next links **

**Facebook: pages/Spiderman-and-Kitty-Pryde-love/1504640269753065?ref=ts&fref=ts**

**Denviart: **

**Youtube: user/DiazH2xtrem**

**Twitter: /DiazHxtrem?lang=es**


End file.
